poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action
Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action is a new upcoming movie by DisneyDaniel93 and Dragonpage54545. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Daffy Duck, tired of playing second fiddle to Bugs Bunny, tries to take stardom of the new Bugs Bunny movie, but he is fired by the Warner Brothers and Kate Houghton (Jenna Elfman), VP of Comedy. Things are also difficult for stuntman and security guard DJ Drake (Brendan Fraser), son of action hero Damian Drake (Timothy Dalton) (a parody of James Bond, a role which Dalton previously played). While trying to escort Daffy from the Warner Bros. Studios, DJ accidentally sends the Batmobile crashing into the studio's trademark water tower, causing it to collapse. Kate has him fired as a result. Bugs suggests to a stressed Kate to bring Daffy back, but she ignores him. However, The Warner Brothers fire Kate after Bugs is injured in a routine that depended on Daffy's presence (the "Rabbit Season/Duck Season" routine with Elmer Fudd). In order to get her job back, Kate reluctantly goes to find Daffy. Returning to his father's home without a job, DJ finds Daffy has sneaked along for the ride. Together, they discover that DJ's father is actually a real superspy and he alerts DJ through a hidden video screen. Daffy pulls out a drink and popcorn, while watching Damian on the screen. Damian tells DJ that the Acme Corporation wishes to gain a special diamond called the Blue Monkey, and tells him to go to Las Vegas to find a woman named Dusty Tails (Heather Locklear). DJ and Daffy head out in Damian's junky AMC Gremlin to Las Vegas. Kate later comes to the house in search of Daffy. Bugs appears (and does an exaggerated reenactment of the famous shower scene from Psycho) and spills the beans to her about DJ and Daffy's new adventure. They head off after them in Damian's spy car, a TVR Tuscan. Daffy and DJ arrive in Las Vegas where they visit the Wooden Nickel casino and find Dusty Tails, a singer and secret agent. She gives them a playing card which is a clue to the location of the Blue Monkey. However, the casino's owner, Yosemite Sam, is an operative of ACME and pursues DJ and Daffy across the city in a car chase, which involves the meeting of DJ, Daffy, Bugs and Kate. Sam and his sidekicks, Nasty Canasta and Cottontail Smith give chase in the NASCAR racing vehicle belonging to Jeff Gordon. The four escape Yosemite Sam by activating rockets in the spy car, Yosemite Sam crashing into his casino. The next day, the four are stranded in Death Valley after Kate crashes the spy car. They conveniently find a Wal-Mart (Bugs says it's probably product placement, to which Daffy increases this theory by saying name's of drinks probably in the store (Fresca, Mountain Dew, and etc.)) and recover by gaining appropriate clothes and beverages. Mr. Chairman (Steve Martin), head of ACME, sends their desert operative, Wile E. Coyote to stop the heroes. However, he fires a missile which redirects itself and blows him up. The heroes walk into the hidden base of "Area 52", the real name of Area 51, which is a facade to hide Area 52. This scene features cameos from various vintage science fiction movies: Robby the Robot from the film Forbidden Planet, the title character from Robot Monster, a Triffid, a bug-mutant from This Island Earth, a Dalek and many others. Head of Area 52, Mother (or Mom for short; played by Joan Cusack) gives DJ special gadgets to help him in his quest, as well as a video explaining that ACME intends on using the Blue Monkey to turn people into monkeys to manufacture ACME products so they can then buy them again as humans. However, before the heroes can set off, Marvin the Martian and a group of famous aliens attack. The heroes escape the base and head off to Paris upon realizing the card features the head of Mona Lisa. In Paris, the heroes discover the card doubles as a viewing window, seeing a map of Africa hidden underneath Mona Lisa. They take a photo of it on a cellphone but Elmer Fudd appears. It is discovered he is secretly evil, and pursues Bugs and Daffy through the Louvre to gain the card (all the while running through, various, famous paintings such as "The Persistence of Memory", "The Scream", "A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte", and many more), while DJ pursues Kate up the Eiffel Tower after she is kidnapped by Mr. Smith (Bill Goldberg), Mr. Chairman's henchman. Elmer is defeated by Bugs when he steps out of a painting in the form of Pointillism art and gets blown apart by a fan. DJ saves Kate in a daredevil-like stunt, but the ACME Corporation gets their hands on the map. (although Daffy blocked half of the map in the picture). Journeying into Africa, the heroes find an ancient temple of large monkey statues and find the Blue Monkey. However, Granny, Sylvester, and Tweety, who escorted them to the temple, unmask to reveal themselves to be Mr. Chairman, Mr. Smith and the Tasmanian Devil who is voiced by Brendan Fraser. (Mr. Smith is then revealed to be a female Tasmanian Devil), although Michael Jordan returns during one unmasking. The She-Devil as well as Taz, Himself and DJ Drake is once again played by Brendan Fraser. Mr. Chairman teleports himself and the heroes to the ACME Corporation's headquarters where he hands the Blue Monkey to Marvin the Martian. Marvin takes it up into space, attaching it to the ACME Satellite. Bugs and Daffy battle Marvin, Daffy becoming Duck Dodgers. DJ and Kate battle a large robotic guard dog before saving DJ's father from being hit by the ACME Train of Death (Wile E. Coyote, who is driving the train, is blown up again in a train wreck caused by dynamite). Duck Dodgers destroys the satellite using his beak and destroys the Blue Monkey with it, although an energy blast falls to Earth and turns nobody but Mr. Chairman into a monkey. Marvin is defeated by his own bubble gun when Bugs uses his famous "finger in gun-hole" trick. Bugs and Daffy crash-land their way back to Earth, Daffy discovering the whole thing has been a film, something of which he did not wish to be in. Bugs decides to let Daffy be his equal. As DJ, Kate, and Damien walk away, Kate introduces herself to Damien by telling him that she is "a big fan..... of his son". DJ spots Brendan Fraser (whom DJ hates because he got him fired)posing for a picture with an award and a little pampered dog. Fraser's cocky attitude causes DJ to punch him in the nose knocking him down onto a chair moaning. DJ wraps his new girlfriend Kate in his arms and the couple both continue moving. Daffy's "luck changing already" is ruined when he is flattened by the Looney Tunes ending iris. It zooms in, and as Porky Pig tries to say "That's all, Folks!" the famous text is being written beneath him. However, he stutters so much that he fails to get the words out before the line finishes being written and the music ends. The screen then goes half-dark and Porky then gives up and says "Go home, folks!" before the screen fully goes dark. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Genie, Donald Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private), Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Goldar will be guest starring in this film. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends first faced Lord Zedd in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *The main reason why Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private are guest starring in this, is because King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Makunga were the only ''Madagascar characters guest starring in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', and that Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria will guest star in ''Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action''. *During the movie, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Jiminy Cricket, Genie, and the Penguins will team up with Daffy Duck and DJ Drake to go to Las Vegas, while Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Zazu, Ash, Pikachu, and Donald Duck will team up with Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton to find Daffy Duck. *Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar will working for The Chairman of ACME in this film. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93